This project will evaluate a dissemination model developed by the Addiction Technology Transfer Center of New England (ATTCNE) to promote the adoption and utilization of evidence-based treatments for substance abuse. The ATTCNE model is one of only a few national training models to address both individual and organizational factors known to significantly influence the adoption and utilization of evidence-based practices. The principal aim of this project is to test the hypothesis that the ATTCNE model promotes increased adoption and utilization of Contingency Management (CM) as a treatment for opiate addiction among treatment providers across 12 integrated satellite methadone treatment clinics. Contingency Management is particularly compatible with existing treatment methods for opiate addiction, and provides an ideal test case to model and evaluate different dissemination strategies. Forty-eight treatment providers nested within and across the 12 clinics will receive standard (didactic) training in CM. Using an additive design, half of the sites will receive additional training and support in accordance with the ATTCNE model. Adoption of CM will be measured in two ways. First, treatment providers will be classified as adopters or non-adopters based on any clinical use of CM incentives (e.g. prize drawings, tokens, vouchers, etc.). Second, utilization of CM by adopters will be quantified based on the number of clients with whom they include the clinical use of CM incentives. We will further examine the impact of the ATTCNE model on: 1) readiness to adopt CM among treatment providers across personal and organizational factors, 2) treatment provider attitudes toward CM, and 3) treatment provider attitudes toward the training methods employed. Participating treatment providers in both groups will be assessed at baseline (initial CM training), 3, and 12 months to evaluate the impact of the ATTCNE model on outcomes of interest. Likely effect sizes specific to all aims will be established to prepare for a larger follow-up study. Lay Description: Many effective treatments for substance abuse already exist, but are not widely used by the current treatment system. Better methods to increase the use of effective treatments are needed, and would benefit the public in terms of improved treatment outcomes, economic savings, and overall quality of life. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]